Mega Man ZX locations
Locations from the Mega Man ZX series. ''Mega Man ZX'' locations Area A Forest Area A is a forest where Vent/Aile and Giro would deliver Biometal Model X to the Guardians, but they where attacked by Mavericks and got separated. Vent/Aile found the Guardians and saved them from Giga Aspis by Mega-Merging with Model X. Area B Mountain Pass Area B is a mountain pass that serves as the construction site for a future structure. This is where Biometal Model Z first makes his appearance. The soundtrack for this area is called Mountain Rider. Area C Town Area C is the main town of Mega Man ZX, a peaceful Inner area where both Reploids and Humans take refuge. Unfortunately, they have been led under the impression that anyone wearing armor are automatically Mavericks. Quests can be given by the Townspeople here, and there are mini games to play inside of the arcade. The soundtrack for this area is called Brilliant Show Window. Area D Highway & Area O Highway 2 Area D is a highway under siege by massive Maverick attacks and leads to Slither Inc.'s office. Area O is a highway attacked by Slither Inc. after Serpent retrieved the Model W core in Area M. Area E Power Plant Area E is a power plant, providing boundless energy for the town via Energy Crystals. It recently suffered an assault by Mavericks with Hivolt the Raptoroid as their leader. Upon defeating Hivolt, Vent/Aile receives the first half of Biometal Model H. The soundtrack for this area is called Industrialism. Area F Lake Area F is a lake almost completely encased in ice and snow that became inhabited by Mavericks under the command of Lurerre the Abysroid. Area G Fire Site Area G is a civilian area set ablaze by Mavericks, led by Fistleo the Predatoroid, holder of Biometal Model F. During the mission for this area, Vent/Aile must rescue the townspeople and Guardian members from the burning buildings. Area H Area H is an abandoned Met-themed amusement park that was attacked by Mavericks ten years ago, bringing up both good and bad memories for Vent and Aile. It is accessed from Area A-3. The boss of this area is Purprill the Mandroid, who led the assault all those years ago, and is the holder of the first half of Biometal Model P. The soundtrack for this area is called Danger Attraction. Area I Confinement Area I is a warehouse experiencing power outages that's characterized by constant rainfall and frequent thundering/lightning bolts in the background. Hurricaune the Wolveroid, holder of the other half of Biometal Model H, is holding citizens here against their will. After defeating Hurricaune, Vent/Aile rescue the citizens and discover through a conversation with them that the "bad guys" were trying to turn them into Cyber-elves. The soundtrack for this level is called Misty Rain. Area J Underwater City Area J is an underwater city. Prairie requests that Vent/Aile retrieve an important data disk from the Delivery Unit led by Leganchor the Gelroid, holder of the other half of Biometal Model L. Vent/Aile uncover a document dealing with Serpent's intentions: the Serpent Report. In the background at Area J-2, Slither Inc. airships are flying above the suface of the ocean. The Ocean is located near the Forest in Area A-1. The soundtrack for this area is called Ultramarine Meditation. Area K Lava Field Area K is a lava field with the Lava Demon and Flammole the Moleroid, holder of the second half of Biometal Model F. Being a lava field, there are several open lava pits that Vent/Aile can fall into which cause instant death. The soundtrack for this area is called High-Press Energy. Area L Research Lab Area L is a aquatic area accessed from Area H-2 with the Purple Card Key. It's a abandoned laboratory that is being attacked by Slither Inc. The soundtrack for this area is called Gauntlet. Area M Remains Area M is an underground ruin (possibly of the Ragnarok Core) that's accessible from Area A. The Model W Core is found here by Serpent. The soundtrack for this area is called Doomsday Device. Area N Area N is a bonus area accessed from Area M. The player can fight against Omega and bosses from Mega Man Zero 3 and Mega Man Zero 4. These bosses will require to have these GBA games via dual slot Game Pak on Nintendo DS (will not work on Nintendo DSi system). As with Area M, the soundtrack for this area is called Doomsday Device. Area X Guardian HQ Area X is the headquarters of the Guardians, an airship. Mega Man ZX Advent locations Raider Pursuit Raider Pursuit, known (roughly) as in Japan, is Ashe's opening stage. Ashe and other three Hunters are after a Raider airship fleet caring a Biometal. The Raider airships are attacked by Mavericks, and Ashe jumps between the Maverick and Raider airships until she reaches the lead Raider airship with the Biometal, where she and her fellow Hunters are harmed by Prometheus. The lead Raider airship felt in the Oil Fields. After the attack, Ashe awakened in Hunter's Camp, where one of the Hunters that were with her explain what happened. The other two Hunters felt in the Arctic Ice Floe and in the Oil Fields. Mysterious Lab is Grey's opening stage, where he is awakened when his capsule is damaged by the fight between two Hunters and Galleons. Grey has no memory of who he is and is attacked by Pandora. Grey takes the buster from one of the fallen Hunters and tries to escape from the laboratory. Outside, Grey is attacked by Dogu the Giant and he manages to defeat it, but the bridge he was standing broke after the battle and the two felt down. Grey was later found unconscious by a Hunter named Billy. When Grey/Ashe goes to the Mysterious Lab, they can't pass the broken bridge and must fight against Hedgeshock. Enemies: First part (only with Grey): *'Boss:' Dogu the Giant *Burner *Galleon Assault *Myterys Second part: *'Boss:' Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid *Electric Darts *Fork Cannon *Galleon Shocker *Hop Cannon Hunter's Camp Hunter's Camp, or , is where the Hunters are settled. The player can see the game's database, use the transerver to go to the locations available, buy E Tanks, and see the medals and trophies obtained. Most of the mission requests from the game are taken in this area. Train The Train, known as in Japan, is an area between Hunter's Camp and Legion HQ consisting of two stations and a train. The train is used by the Hunters to transport the container with Biometal Model A to the headquarters of the Federal Government Legion. Arctic Ice Floe is a cold location between Hunter's Camp and the Oil Fields where Ashe/Grey meet Atlas and Thetis and face Chronoforce. Tower of Verdure is a large abandoned tower that resembles a gigantic tree. The player meets Aeolus and Siarnaq for the first time here and learns about Model W. Enemies: *'Boss:' Rospark the Floroid *'Sub-boss:' Spidrill *Carom *Cavity CW *Cellworm *Dynaflor *Electric Darts *Fantacle *Pressor *Sawood *Vitaful Oil Field The is the crash site of a Raider airship. Legion HQ is the headquarters of the Sage Trinity, available after repairing the Train. When Ashe/Grey arrive to the area to deliver the Biometal, it is attacked by Mavericks. After defeating Siarnaq, it is discovered that Albert is behind the attack and Model W. Albert then escapes and begins to put his plan into motion. Enemies *'Boss': Siarnaq (Model P) *'Mini-Boss': King Flyer *Poyoko *Fire Dart *Myterys *Galleon Bazooka *Galleon Hunter *Galleon Rider *Galleon Spider *Mini Cannon *MachYOS *Fly Chopper 2 *Sawood Floating Ruins The is an area that was affected by a Model W piece, making parts of the forest float. Aeolus went to the area to retrieve the Model W. Highway is an area attacked by Mavericks led by Thetis to obtain a Model W piece underwater. Scrapyard is an area filled with junk that used to be covered on snow before the game. For unknown reasons, the broken machines in the area began to activate and act as Mavericks, and the snow melted because of the heat from the machines. Legion sends Ashe/Grey to investigate the area. Control Center The is a building used to control several energy furnaces in the surrounding city. Mavericks attacked the area and caused an uncontrollable thermal runaway, which will explode the area. The building has great resemblance to the Slither Inc. building. Quarry is a mining site located right below the Hunter's Base. Vent / Aile fights Grey / Ashe for the Model W fragment due to a misunderstanding, and the fragment felt down on a Spidrill during their battle. The Model W merged with the Spidrill, activating it, and Grey/Ashe have no choice but to destroy it, having Aile/Vent's help. The two soon reconcile and team up together to take down Albert. Aile/Vent go after the remaining Model W fragments while Grey/Ashe investigate three suspicious areas. Waterfall Ruins The Waterfall Ruins is an area protected by Argoyle and Ugoyle the Shisaroids. Albert has a large computer facility in the area that he used to hack Legion's database, and Ashe/Grey is sent to investigate. Prometheus and Pandora destroyed the large computer. Bio Lab Bio Lab (バイオラボ) is a sewer inhabited by Mavericks and Galleon Noggins. This is also the lair of Bifrost the Crocoroid. The key to enter this place is obtained after completing the Quarry mission, beating Model ZX and retrieving the Data File B. It also contained various inactive maverick bodies. According to Bifrost, this was because all the Mavericks/Mechaniloids loyal to Albert were "born" in the Bio Lab. Enemies: *'Boss:' Bifrost the Crocoroid *Burner *Cannonwalker *Cellworm *Bomb Flower *Galleon Bazooka *Galleon Hunter *Galleon Noggin *Inviz *New Rattrap *Pump Cannon *Shrimpstroke Undersea Volcano The Undersea Volcano is Master Albert's underwater hideout, which can only be accessed from a Transerver in the Bio Lab. All pieces of Biometal Model W collected by Albert are kept in this area. After finding Albert, Pandora and Prometheus appear kill him, and they fight against Ashe/Grey. After Pandora and Prometheus are defeated, Model W absorbs data from them and they collapse. Albert appears and reveals that they had killed a decoy, and Model W begins to merge, forming Ouroboros. The hideout is destroyed during Ouroboros' rise, and the Undersea Volcano can't be accessed again. Ouroboros is the last location of Mega Man ZX Advent. It is the ultimate Biometal formed by many Model Ws, as planned by Master Albert. Category:Mega Man ZX Category:Locations